Le précieux enseignement du Icha Icha Paradise
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Lorsqu'un sexologue croise la route d'un prof de bio et que deux amis se voient différemment. Que va devenir leur relation ? : /!\ Lemon : Fic
1. Chapter 1

\- C'était la fin. Il le savait. Toutes ces disputes de plus en plus fréquentes, tous ces coups de gueules. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?  
 **  
**\- "Bon sang! pensa le jeune homme, pourquoi suis-je devenu sexologue!"  
 **  
**L'homme aux cheveux couleur argent commençait à saturer des films paranoïaques que s'imaginer son client brun aux sourcils volumineux. Le conjoint de ce dernier, lui, restait impassible durant l'explication de l'autre, ses yeux vert-bleu entourés de cernes ne laissant paraître aucune expression. Cependant, les explications du brun étaient totalement incompréhensibles, à cause des sanglots de ce dernier.  
 **  
**\- "Lee, essayez de vous calmer, dit doucement Kakashi* attendant patiemment que son client se calme pour reprendre, bon qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine?  
\- J'ai toujours ... l'impression que Baki ... tourne autour de mon Gaara!" réussi-t-il à articuler difficilement entre quelques sanglots.  
 **  
**Kakashi, à moitié désespéré, se tourna vers Gaara. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas changé de position.  
 **  
**\- "Gaara, qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela?  
\- pffuuu, rien du tout, Baki sensei* est souvent avec moi car je prends des cours particuliers. (se tournant vers "Gros Sourcils") Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'imagines des choses pareilles! Tu sais bien que je t'aime."  
 **  
**A ces mots, le jeune brun se remit à sangloter de plus belle (nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ^^). Kakashi était désespéré, cet homme était vraiment incompréhensible. Après de longues, très longues, voire trop longues pour l'Épouvantail, discussions, le couple repartit finalement main dans la main.  
 **  
**\- " Aaahhhh, qu'un couple désespérant! Franchement, s'ils ne s'entendent plus et qu'ils ne se font pas confiance qu'ils se séparent! Pffff! Je comprends pas qu'ils se prennent autant le chou pour ça!" se dit Kakashi  
 **  
**Sur ce, il rassembla ses affaires, congédia sa secrétaire Kurenai et se dirigea vers le parking dans lequel se trouvait sa superbe Audi TT gris métallisée. Il s'installa au volant, regarda sa montre: 11h50.  
 **  
**\- "Il est tant que je rentre me reposer la tête chez moi pour m'asseoir et lire « Icha Icha Paradise* »"

•  
 **  
**Un beau blond, avec des yeux couleur océan, et un grand sourire qui en disait long, était là, on le remarquait car il faisait rire toute sa classe au plus grand désespoir de ces professeurs. Ce garçon de 17 ans s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, une vraie boule électrique mais pas très futé. Il avait beaucoup d'ami, mais un seul l'intrigué plus que les autres c'était Sasuke Uchiha, un garçon avec des cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux noirs mais très intense, et du même âge, ils étaient ami certes mais Naruto ne ressentait pas la même chose avec ces autres camarades. Passé une journée sans lui était inimaginable pour le blondinet, il adore rigolé avec ce ténébreux garçon, manger des ramens avec lui, se promener dans Konoha avec le plus beau garçon du village et bien sur faire du sport avec lui, volley, basket, karaté...  
Naruto et Sasuke était deux garçons très différents, un était le clown de la classe, l'autre le meilleur de la classe. Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent. Sasuke n'aimait pas montrer son vrai visage devant les autres, le seul qui avait pu voir ce qu'il est réellement est Naruto pour son plus grand bonheur. Notre énergumène savait la chance qu'il avait, c'est peut être pour cela qu'il se sent plus proche de Sasuke.  
 **  
**-"Sensei, c'est quoi une fellation?" interrogea le jeune blond.  
 **  
**Tous les élèves se mirent à rire.  
 **  
**\- "Euh... Eh bien..., bégaya le jeune professeur en sentant le rouge lui monté aux joues; euh, justement tu n'auras qu'as demandé au sexologue qui viendra pendant le cours mercredi prochain."  
 **  
**Tous les élèves se regardèrent, le jeune brun à côté du blond survolté, paraissait pour le moins indifférent.  
 **  
**\- "Sensei, pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge? On dirait que vous avez chaud tout à coup! questionna le blondinet, ses grands yeux azurs affichant un regard malicieux.  
\- Naruto! hurla le sensei dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une petites queue de cheval; tu resteras à la fin de l'heure.  
\- Rooh mais sensei ...  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne!" le coupa le professeur aux yeux couleur chocolat.  
 **  
**Naruto se tourna vers son voisin au regard ténébreux.  
 **  
**\- "Kso*! C'est toujours moi qui prends! chuchota-t-il  
\- En même temps tu l'as cherché, fallait pas en rajouté il était déjà assez gêné comme ça, admit le jeune brun.  
\- Rooh mais t'es pas drôle Sasuke"  
 **  
**Le cours se finit 20 minutes plus tard sans autre accrochage. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle, mise à part Naruto et Sasuke.  
 **  
**\- "Je t'attends dans le couloir, dit ce dernier en s'adressant au jeune énergumène blond.  
\- Ok, dit le blond tout en se tournant vers son sensei.  
\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de posé une telle question!  
\- Mais c'était pour détendre l'ambiance parce que sérieux Ruka, t'es cours sont bien mais la procréation c'est pas top comme sujet.  
\- C'est pas une raison! En plus tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit je pense! Et puis c'est gênant pour moi aussi de faire mon cours sur la procréation mais c'est le programme scolaire qui le veut. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant de mes penchants alors tache de la jouer plus discret, avoua Iruka*.  
\- Ah! Mais oui et c'est pour ça que c'est UN sexologue hein! ricana le blond en donnant un léger coup de coude au jeune Dauphin.  
\- Mais... mais pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! J'ai juste fait ma demande au proviseur qui s'est renseigné et c'est lui qui me l'a proposé, bégayas le jeune homme virant au rouge tomate.  
\- Hihi! C'est ça ouais!" le taquina le blondinet  
Le jeune professeur lui donna gentiment une claque derrière la tête:  
"Bon, va retrouver Sasuke, à se soir, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.  
\- A t'à l'heure papounet, se moqua l'élève en se dirigeant vers la porte avec son sourire 100% Uzumaki.  
Sasuke, ça te dit d'aller chez Ichiraku avec moi à midi ?  
-Arf, encore et toujours pareil. Comment fait tu pour pas te dégoûter des ramens* ?  
-Héhé si tu aimes tu t'en lasse pas, c'est comme l'amour, quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu l'aimes plus fort il te dégoûte pas non ?  
-... (le regarde un peu bizarrement, le dévisage même)  
-Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que j'ai dit une énormité. Aller siteplééééééééééé (fais les yeux de renard battu)  
Sasuke qui ne peut pas résister à ces yeux là.  
-Seulement parce que c'est toi, sinon je t'aurais envoyé bouler  
-Yattaaaa*!  
 **  
**Sasuke et Naruto allait tout content chez Ichiraku.  
 **  
**-Hey mon petit Naruto, comment vas-tu ?  
-Yo Ichi, super bien, tu sais ce que tu nous sers !  
-Et oui comme d'habitude, deux ramens.  
-Yes chef, vite j'ai faim.  
-Eh oh calme.  
-Naruto t'es vraiment impatient  
-Mais euh ...  
 **  
**Naruto regardait Sasuke manger ces ramens et il le trouvait sensuel et sexy et il devint tout rouge sans comprendre pourquoi.  
 **  
**-Naruto ? Ça va ? Tu as une tête bizarre d'un seul coup.  
-Je...J'ai chaud... c'est tout ...qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? (et c'est toi qui dit ça)  
-Mais rien pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?  
-Je ne t'agresse pas BAKA*  
 **  
**Naruto parti en courant de chez Ichiraku, laissant le pauvre Sasuke payer la note. Heureusement que c'est mercredi. La honte qu'est qu'il ma pris de m'énerver contre Sasuke sans raison, c'est moi le baka. Je vais rentrer chez moi, vaux mieux, je ne voudrais pas le croiser.  
Naruto réfléchit à pourquoi il avait fais ça sans trouvé de réponse.  
Vivement que papa arrive, j'ai faim, j'ai même pas fini mes ramens du coup snifff.

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Kakashi veut dire Épouvantail  
\- Sensei veut dire professeur, maître  
\- Icha Icha Paradise = livre préféré de Kakashi dont le contenu est réservé aux adultes ... aussi appelé Le paradis de batifolage (et oui c'est un pervers notre Kakashi ^^)  
\- Kso veut dire merde (c'est quand même plus joli en japonais ^^)  
\- Iruka veut dire Dauphin  
\- Ramen = plat préféré de Naruto à base de nouilles, porc, poisson, légumes et bouillon ... PS: ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte amener Naruto manger des Ramen! C'est un trou à ramen! (environ 5 a 10 bols quand il est en forme mdr)  
\- Yata veut dire super  
\- Baka veut dire idiot, imbécile

 **Suite**


	2. Chapter 2

\- "P'pa, j'suis rentré! cria le jeune ténébreux. 'Kashi? Pfff! Il doit encore être en train de lire son fichu bouquin de pervers!"  
 **  
**Il abandonna ses chaussures dans l'entrée et fila à l'étage pour se débarrasser de son sac, qu'il jeta négligemment sur son lit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de son après-midi? Ok, c'était mercredi mais vu la façon dont Naruto avait agit, il ne voudrait sûrement pas aller faire un match de basket. Il décida donc de descendre et de partir à la recherche de son père.  
 **  
**\- "Ah! Sasuke, tu vas retrouver Naruto?  
\- Non, il était bizarre aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il voudra rester seul, dit le Uchiwa sa voix trahissant une pointe de regret.  
\- Ça te dis qu'on fasse quelque chose? Du basket? Du foot? Un footing? interrogea l'argenté  
\- Ouais! réagit joyeusement le noiraud; mais t'as pas de boulot avec tes clients de demain?  
\- Ça peut attendre! s'empressa de lui répondre Kakashi; et puis c'est pas souvent qu'on peut passer une après midi ensemble" conclut-il par un clin d'œil.  
 **  
**Sasuke afficha un magnifique sourire en réponse au geste de son aîné, car même s'il le cachait, il adorait passer du temps avec ce dernier. Ils se changèrent car costard-cravate pour l'un et uniforme pour l'autre ne sont pas trop conseillés pour les activités sportives. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de basket, non sans se taquiner bien sûr.

•

\- "Je suis rentré Poussin  
\- Papa! Papa! hurla le blond en dévalant les escaliers; Papa!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? s'inquiéta le jeune homme  
\- Je ... Euh ... Je veux ... Tu trouves que je suis bizarre?  
\- Mais bien sûr que non, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille? questionna Iruka tout en prenant son protégé dans ses bras.  
\- Béh, en fait je ... bégaya ce dernier.  
\- Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Je ... C'était bizarre, j'étais chez Ichiraku avec Sasuke, ah au fait c'est quand qu'on mange? J'ai faim moi! demanda le blondinet.  
\- Bientôt, donc tu déjeunais avec Sasuke.  
\- Oui et en le regardant manger, je ... il s'interrompit sentant le feu lui monter aux joues, il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre; je l'ai trouvé beau et super sexy, avoua t-il.  
\- Hihi! Et alors? rigola le Dauphin.  
\- Mais, je ... Enfin je sais pas ce qui m'arrive!  
\- Béh, faut croire que t'es comme moi finalement! s'exclama Iruka, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

•

Jeudi 8h, la sonnerie retentit. Les retardataires, dont fait partit notre énergumène blond, se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur classe. Par chance le cours du jeune renard n'avait pas encore commençait, il rentra dans la classe et croisa le regard du jeune brun, il s'empressa de se précipité à l'opposé de là où était installé ce dernier. Il avait trop peur de réagir bizarrement à nouveau.  
Finalement au cours suivant, il s'était installé à côté du jeune ténébreux, essayant de paraître le plus "normal" possible. Il mesurait chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes. Ce qui intrigua quelque peu le noiraud mais il n'en dit rien.  
Cette situation stressante pour l'un et étrange pour l'autre dura jusqu'au mercredi de la semaine suivante.

•

\- "Bonjour, alors comme je vous l'ai dit, aujourd'hui nous recevons un sexologue, à qui vous pourrez poser toutes les questions farfelues qui trottent dans vos têtes d'adolescents, expliqua le jeune professeur; laissez moi vous présentez monsieur Hatake Kakashi."  
 **  
**Sasuke se raidit quelque peu à la prononciation du nom de son père:  
 **  
**\- "Bon pas de panique mon vieux, t'as juste à te fondre dans le décor, à passer inaperçue et le tour est joué!" pensa l'élève aux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit.  
 **  
**Le jeune homme dont la coiffure était, pour le moins, hors du commun entra dans la salle. Tous les élèves turent afin d'examiner le nouvel arrivant. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la salle, ce qui eu le don d'amuser le sexologue. Sasuke, lui, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se transformer en caméléon.  
Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka qu'il salua avec un sourire des plus charmeur, le jeune professeur lui rendit son sourire tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues puis il se tourna vers ses élèves.  
 **  
**\- "Posez vos questions, tout en restant polis, dit l'homme aux cheveux chocolat puis il se tourna vers Kakashi; vous n'êtes pas obligez de répondre aux questions indiscrètes.  
\- Pas de problème, affirma l'autre, il se détourna pour faire face à la classe; j'attends vos questions" dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.  
 **  
**Les élèves se regardèrent sans oser parler jusqu'à ce qu'une main se lève:  
 **  
**\- "Excusez moi Hatake-san, est-ce que vous recevez des couples homosexuels dans votre cabinet, non pas que je sois homophobe, simple curiosité, dit une voix toute timide.  
\- Et bien quel est ton nom pour commencer? demanda le sexologue.  
\- Naruto  
\- Et bien Naruto, oui je reçois des couples homosexuels aussi bien homme que femme.  
\- Vos clients ne viennent vous voir que quand ils se disputent?  
\- Non, certains viennent me demander des conseils pour pimenter leur vie de couple" répondit le fan des "Icha Icha Paradise" tout en jetant un regard discret au jeune sensei qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
 **  
**Petit à petit les élèves réussirent à se détendre et posèrent toute sorte de questions à Kakashi, certaines étaient restées sans réponses car le jeune homme ne voulait, d'une part, pas choquer les petits jeunes qui lui faisaient face, il ne voulait pas trop gênait son protégé qui se fondait à merveille dans le décor de la classe et enfin certaines questions étaient un peu trop personnelles.  
 **  
**\- "Hatake-san, vous êtes marié?" demanda une jeune fille tout en devenant rouge, elle était ainsi parfaitement assortit avec son bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux rose.  
L'Épouvantail rigola avant de répondre:  
"Non, je suis célibataire" tout en souriant et en regardant Iruka qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu en regardant ailleurs. Ils eurent alors droit à une nouvelle fournée de gloussements qui exaspérèrent les garçons.  
"Non mais entendez moi ça! C'est pitoyable! On se croirait dans une basse cour remplie de poules et de dindes! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve sérieux!? C'est juste un gros pervers! s'exaspéra mentalement Sasuke.  
 **  
**Le pervers en question avait remarqué l'air catastrophé de son protégé, il s'empressa alors de lui faire un sourire malicieux qui eu, comme le souhaitait l'argenté, le don d'énervé encore un peu plus le jeune brun. Puis la sonnerie marqua la fin des cours, les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et se donnèrent rendez-vous après le déjeuner pour un match de volley.

 **Suite**


	3. Chapter 3

\- "T'as vu Sasuke, il était trop sympa le sexologue, je pensais qu'il allait nous faire un discours des plus pourri mais non (Naruto rigole)  
\- Oui, c'est vrai (Sasuke ne savais plus où se mettre)

Naruto pris un ballon de volley, et ils commencèrent la partie. Ils jouaient comme deux gosses, rien ne les auraient arrêté, même une jolie fille (ou un beau garçon pour certain ^^).  
Cette animation, leur faisait oublier leurs soucis, leurs têtes étaient libérées (n'est ce pas Naruto ?).  
Elle se déroulé même très bien, jusqu'au moment, où Sasuke fit un service d'une puissance énorme, qui malheureusement fut reçu par la tête de notre beau renard blond. Sasuke fut pris de frayeur en voyant Naruto s'effondrer.

\- Narutoooooo, est ce que tu m'entends, Naruto ?  
\- Uh... Sasuke ? Tu n'es vraiment pas doux tu sais.

Sasuke fit un sourire de soulagement mais ce doux sourire n'allait pas durer longtemps car sans rien comprendre, il vit Naruto l'attraper par la nuque et le pencher vers lui jusqu'à que ses lèvres touchent celles du demi-inconscient. Sasuke fut plus qu'étonner par ce que venait de faire son meilleur ami, il devint tout rouge à cause du baiser que le blondinet lui faisait. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il le rejeta de toutes ses forces et parti en courant en laissant Naruto, seul sur le terrain.

\- Sasuke ? Où vas-tu ? (pas assez fort pour que le beau ténébreux entende)  
\- Kssss, pourquoi ma t-il embrassé ce baka, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? C'est parce qu'il était sonné qu'il a fait ça ? pensait-il.

Naruto était un peu surpris de voir Sasuke partir comme une fusée, il ne comprenait pas jusqu'au moment ou enfin notre renard avait compris ce qu'il avait fait et ne restait pas discret sur cet événement...

\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais quel BAKA je suis ! (Wow tu réalises enfin ^^), mais... mais... le pire c'est que c'était trop bien, ça veux donc dire que je l'... ? Non c'est impossible c'est mon meilleur ami, pas possible. Aïe, il m'a fait mal en plus. (oui un ballon de volley reçu en pleine poire sa fait très mal pauvre Naruto).

Naruto pris le chemin de sa maison, en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait, comme quoi ça ne lui avait pas déplu au contraire il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps...

\- Mais à quoi je pense moi ksssssss...

Il couru chez lui, et se jeta sur son lit, quand il releva la tête, il vit une photo de lui et de son meilleur ami, il la contempla et se dit à lui-même (oui Naruto ce parle tout seul ^^)

\- Peut être que mes doutes ce sont enfin dissipés grâce à la conversation avec papa, à ce sexologue Hatake-san, et le plus concret c'est ce baiser que j'ai échangeais avec Sasuke qui m'a beaucoup plus, malgré le fait que j'essaie de me convaincre que non.

Son Dauphin préféré arriva enfin chez lui, et comme à son habitude il appela son protégé.

\- Mon poussin! papa est là.  
\- S'lut pa !  
\- Oh, mais c'est quoi cette tête, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es disputé avec Sasuke ?  
\- Arf, si tu savais, je suis vraiment pitoyable.  
\- Mais non voyons, tu ne dois pas dire ça, viens on va s'asseoir et tu vas tout m'expliquer.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, et Naruto raconta en détail son après-midi plus qu'horrible.

\- Ah ! Je comprends son choc.  
\- Oui je sais, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, si faut Sasuke ne m'adressera plus la parole et je ne veux pas le perdre, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de pleuré.  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il t'en voudra pas.  
\- J'espère que tu as raison.  
\- Mais oui, crois ton père un peu (il fit un sourire d'ange), bon aller je vais faire cuire des ramens... Quoi que... Allez hop prend ta veste on va chez Ichiraku.  
\- YATTA ! Papa, tu sais quoi ?  
\- Non, quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime trop à toi, je suis content que tu sois mon père.

Iruka fondit en larmes, tandis que Naruto rigolait car son père pleuré pour un rien.

•

Pendant ce temps chez Sasuke, la discussion était moins décontractée.

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?  
\- Facile ! Naruto a un faible pour mon fils.  
\- Baka ! Tu ne devrais pas être fier de ça.  
\- Mais t'inquiètes, peut importe le sexe de ton âme sœur, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir la technique, je te donnerai de bon conseil, tu peux compter sur ton père, il en sait des choses sur ce sujet, puis si tu ne veux pas en parler lit ça « icha icha paradise » (alala il est trop fort ce Kakashi ^^)  
\- BAKA, qu'est-ce que tu me parles de ça, si tu crois que j'ai envie de ça tu rêves.

Sasuke rouge de honte, se leva et parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte tellement fort que Kakashi eu mal pour la porte. Au même moment, nos deux lycéens pensaient à l'autre et se demandaient comment réagir le lendemain. Le jour suivant, le résultat de leur pensé n'était guère positive car Sasuke avait décidé d'éviter Naruto qui pris cette décision comme un poignard en plein cœur, ce qu'il avait redouté toute la nuit dernière c'était produit, celui qu'il aimait s'éloignait. Mais cette situation était trop dure à supporter pour notre renard blessé, il décida donc d'aller parler a Sasuke, en cours il lui envoya un papier qui disait de le rejoindre à midi à l'arrière bâtiment du lycée pour discuter tranquillement. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous avez sonné, les deux concernés c'était retrouvé, après un regard assez triste, Naruto dit :

\- Je m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fais hier sur le terrain même si je l'ai fait sans réaliser mes gestes. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments envers toi était plus fort que prévu, l'amitié ne me suffit plus et j'espérais que toi aussi tu m'...  
\- Pfffff, ce genre de relation c'est très peu pour moi, désolé Naruto mais ce que tu me dis me choque, je ne pensais pas ça de toi.  
\- Mais ... J'y peux rien si... Si je t'aime, si tu crois que c'est facile de te dire ça surtout en sachant que je risque de briser notre amitié...  
\- Oui, tu as vu juste, je pense pas pouvoir rester ami désormais, savoir que je reste avec un garçon qui pense à m'embrasser ou autres, est inimaginable pour moi, vraiment désolé Naruto, j'ai adoré les instant passé avec toi.

Sur ces mots trahissant un ton de dégoûts, notre noiraud, parti en laissant derrière lui, un blond détruit et blessé, qui s'écroula à genou et se mis à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps et Sasuke entendait ses gémissements et il fut pris d'une pointe au cœur en entendant ces bruits car il comprit qu'il avait blessé son ami le plus cher et s'en voulait énormément, mais ne devait pas le montrer.  
Sasuke pensait :

\- Désolé Naruto mais je ne suis pas gay, non je ne le suis pas, j'ai toujours préféré les filles, mais... Quand j'y pense aucune fille ne m'a jamais attiré plus que ça, Naruto me ... Non, impossible, je divague...  
Après manger, les cours reprirent, le cours de la procréation... (oui procréation le mercredi et le jeudi ^^)  
\- Super ! Pensait Sasuke, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.  
\- Ah ! Naruto est absent ? Il étai là ce matin non ?  
\- Oui, Iruka-sensei, je l'ai pas vu depuis midi ; répondis une fille aux cheveux roses bonbon.  
\- Sasuke, tu sais où il est ?  
\- Non, mais je crois qu'il est rentré chez lui, il se sentait pas bien.  
\- Ah bon !

Iruka fut très inquiété par ce que venait de dire Sasuke, mais il devait continuer son cours. Quand notre beau brun avec une queue de cheval eu fini sa journée, il partit en courant chez lui car il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour son fils. Il arriva chez lui, il vu les chaussures de son fils, ce qui le soulagea de savoir qu'il était ici.

\- Naruto, où est tu ?

\- Naruto ?

Iruka monta dans la chambre de son poussin et le vit sur son lit, avec des mouchoirs tous autour de son lit, il comprit que Sasuke l'avait repoussé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, il m'a rejeté, il a été si froid, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Il.. il m'a brisé le cœur avec ses mots, il ne veut pas de moi, il ne veut pas d'un ami qui ai envie de l'embrasser ou autre...  
\- Arf, mon chéri, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il te repousse car vous étiez si proche, mais Sasuke n'était pas bien pendant mon cours, il avait un air triste, ça c'est passé entre midi et deux ?  
\- Oui, mais je pense que tu te trompe, il peut... peut pas être triste vu la façon dont il m'a repoussé.  
\- Je sais qu'un échec amoureux est douloureux, je comprends ta douleur, je te dirais pas d'arrêter de pleurer, au contraire pleure toute ta souffrance mon poussin et quand ton cœur sera moins meurtri, tu me le dis et je te ferais ton plat favoris.

Iruka fit un gros bisou à Naruto et redescendit, il se sentait inutile car il ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de lui remonter le moral, face a cette situation il était désarmé, de plus, il n'avait jamais vu son fils si faible, sans son grand sourire qui montre toute sa joie de vivre, ce qui le fit pleurer lui aussi, car il ne supportait pas de voir son protégé verser des larmes, il pensait que si il pleurait lui aussi, sa aiderait Naruto à moins souffrir.

•

Pendant une semaine, Naruto rentrait du lycée plus dépité jour après jour, entre les ragots de toute la classe par rapport au fait que le noiraud ne lui parlait plus et ne le regardait plus, aggravait les choses, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sasuke avait réfléchis à cela toute la semaine, chaque seconde était consacré à Naruto, il en avait même parlé à son père Kakashi qui pour une fois n'avait pas sortit d'énormité.(merci sympa!) Sasuke avait enfin une conclusion sur ses sentiments, et décida de les mettre au clair.

•

Le mercredi qui suivit (et oui encore mercredi, on aime le mercredi ^^), Sasuke alla voir Naruto à midi.

\- Suis-moi je dois te parler.

Naruto un peu surpris mais content de réentendre la voix de son bien aimé, le suivi sans rien dire mais en redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire, il l'amenait dans un endroit désert. Soudain, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, lui attrapa le bras brusquement, le tira vers lui et... l'embrassa. Naruto était à la fois le plus heureux du monde mais aussi très surpris de son comportement inattendu. Sasuke décolla ses lèvres.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tous ce qui s'est passé et...je me suis rendu compte que...que sa me manquait de ne plus être avec toi, que le baiser que nous avons échangé ne m'as pas déplu, et surtout, si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que je ne supportait pas de penser que je pouvais être gay, mais j'ai réalisé que tu m'attirais plus que toutes les filles du lycée. C'est pour ça que je tiens à m'excuser pour tous ce que j'ai pu te dire car t'avoir entendu pleurer après avoir eu le courage de m'avouai tes sentiments m'a fait très mal car je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été ignoble et que j'avais blessé la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Naruto, ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer, mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes acide et douloureuse, non, c'était des larmes de pure bonheur et d'une douceur exquise.

\- Sasuke, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu viens de me dire! Ça me rend très heureux, je ...je suis vraiment le garçon le plus heureux du monde, merci d'avoir acceptait mes sentiment, de m'aimer et de pas rejeter ton homosexualité.

Naruto et Sasuke éclatèrent de rire, puis après un regard complice, s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Maintenant le problème qui se posait, était de cacher leur relation à tous le lycée, d'où commencèrent les rendez-vous secrets dans les endroits du lycée qui étaient déserts pour échanger des baisers passionnés qui montrait leur amour.

 **Suite**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Et nous voila donc une semaine après le premier baiser de notre jeune couple, soit encore et toujours un mercredi! (je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez pas!) Donc après avoir déjeuner, à leurs domiciles respectifs, nos deux tourtereaux se dirigent, chacun de leur côté, une fois de plus vers le terrain de basket.  
 **  
**\- " Yata! Y'a personne, on va être tranquille, rien que tous les deux en amou... s'exclama intérieurement la furie blonde avant de reprendre tout haut; Mais qu'est-ce que?! Ça y est je deviens fleur bleue! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Olala, ça crin! Faut pas que je sorte un truc du genre devant Sasuke! s'exclama t-il; AAAHHH!

Deux mains s'étaient, à l'instant, emparées des hanches du jeune renard de sorte qu'il se retrouve collé contre un corps puissant.

\- " Je t'ai tant manqué que ça pour que tu sois encore en train de parler de moi? demanda une voix grave et sensuelle, quelque peu taquine.  
\- Ah! C'est toi Sasuke, tu m'as fait peur tu sais, répondit le blond tout en reserrant l'étreinte du jeune ténébreux autour de sa taille.  
\- Gomen*, mais j'ai pas pu résister, répondit ce dernier en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son renard chéri.  
\- Ahahaha! Arrête! Tu me chatouille!"  
 **  
**Avant d'entamer leur match, les jeunes âmes sœurs s'enlacèrent tendrement tout en scellant leurs lèvres à mainte reprises. Puis le match commença. Match au cours duquel les mains du défenseur, du panier, se faisaient baladeuses, utilisant le match comme prétexte pour explorer, quelque peu, le corps de l'adversaire.  
Soudain le ciel s'assombrit, devenant de plus en plus menaçant, pour finalement déverser une pluie diluvienne sur nos deux basketteurs du mercredi.  
 **  
**\- " On va chez moi? Je te passerais des vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer.  
\- Mais ça va pas déranger ton père?  
\- Non, t'inquiète, il a une réunion cette après-midi. Il est pas prét de rentrer.  
\- Ok."  
 **  
**Sur ce ils se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le domicile le plus rapidement possible.

•

\- " Vas y, rentre.  
\- T'es sûr que ça gêne pas?  
\- Mais non t'inquiète.  
\- Au fait il fait quoi ton pére? J'avais jamais pensé à te le demander.  
\- Il est sexologue, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui est venu dans le cours de ton père la dernière fois.  
\- NANIIIIIIIIIIIII* ! hurla le blond tout en virant au rouge tomate; c'est à ton père que j'ai posé toutes les questions qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte que je t'aimais! AHHHH! La honte! Ah Kami-sama*! Mais ... Mais ... Il m'acceptera jamais après ça! Il doit croire que j'suis un pervers!  
\- Mais non enfin qu'est-ce que tu dis, il va t'adorer, en même temps qui ne t'aimerais pas, dit le brun d'une voix des plus taquine tout en enlaçant tendrement la taille de son blondinet; En plus il m'a parlé de toi le jour où il est venu dans notre classe et il a dit qu'il te trouvait très intéressant et sympa alors arrête de t'inquièter pour rien d'accord?" souffla t-il à l'oreille de son amant.  
 **  
**Ce dernier sentit une chaleur intense se diffuser en lui, s'intensifiant plus particulièrement au niveau de ses joues et de son bas ventre. Cette chaleur ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de frissonner. Ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Uchiwa.  
 **  
**\- " Tu as froid?  
\- Oui, un peu mais ça va, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Non, non, non, viens suis moi je vais te donner des vêtements de rechanges."  
 **  
**Il entraîna le jeune Uzumaki dans sa chambre, lui donna une serviette:  
 **  
**\- " Tiens déshabilles toi et sèches toi." dit le jeune ténébreux tout en fouillant dans ses tiroirs.  
 **  
**Il attrapa un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt, il se retourna et déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle que lui offrait son blond. Ce dernier était en boxer, orange bien sûr toujours fidèle a lui-même, les quelques gouttes de pluie encore présentent dans sa chevelure, perlant doucement sur son corps agréablement musclé. Le brun eu soudain une puissante montée de chaleur, il s'approcha de son renard, le prit dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, timidement au début puis les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnés et langoureux. Les vêtements du noiraud eurent vite fait de rejoindre ceux du blondinet, se retrouvant ainsi tous deux en boxer. En plus des baisers devenant de plus en plus fougueux, les mains partirent à la découverte de parcelles encore inconnues.  
 **  
**\- " Ahh ... Sas ... Sasuke ... Je ..." gémit le blond ayant du mal à contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.  
 **  
**On entendit une porte s'ouvrir.  
 **  
**\- " 'Suke sa te ... Oh! Gomen! Continuez, j'ai rien vu. s'excusa l'argenté tout en refermant la porte, il commença à s'éloigner avant de quasiment crier; 'Suke les capotes sont au fond de ton tiroir de gauche!".

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Gomen est le diminutif de "gomenasai" qui veut dire désolé, pardon  
\- Nani veut dire quoi  
\- Kami-sama équivaut à peu prés à "au mon dieu"

 **Suite**


	5. Chapter 5

L'irruption soudaine du père à Sasuke avait jeté un froid sur nos deux tourtereaux. Si Kakashi n'avait pas était Ootosan* de Sasuke, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, car à cause de lui, ce qui allait devenir intéressant pour ce dernier s'est transformé en un échec total. Puis Naruto, lui , était tellement honteux que le sexologue ait pu voir ça, qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate (il tient bien de son père ^^) et il aurait voulu disparaître en une seconde pour fuir ce silence pesant et surtout le regard à la fois étonné et vicieux de l'argenté.

\- " Sasuke, je suis content que tu me ramène comme copain Naruto, parce que j'avais un peu peur de ce que tu allais ramener à la maison tellement tu étais distant avec les autres, mais bon tu as bon goût ! Avoua t-il.  
\- Papa, t'as pas bientôt fini, puis je t'interdis de le toucher  
\- Hahaha ! Voyons je m'intéresse qu'au gens de mon âge.  
\- Pffffff... "

Le jeune Hatake voyant l'amant de son fils plus que gêné se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas, il aurait été muet comme une carpe toute la soirée, et puis partir sous la pluie ce n'est pas top.

\- " Naruto, je vais te ramener chez toi, va chercher tes affaires, je vous attends dans la voiture.

Sur ce le petit blondinet et le noiraud firent ce qu'avait dit l'adulte, une fois toutes les affaires du renard récupéraient, ils allèrent rejoindre l'Épouvantail dans sa voiture, Naruto lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour aller chez lui, Sasuke observait tout les détails pour pouvoir aller le voir plus souvent.

\- " C'est ici ! Cette maison. Papaaaaaaaa  
\- Ah Naruto ! tu étais passé où ? (Naruto devint rouge)  
\- Ne vous en faite pas il était avec mon fils

Iruka en voyant le sexologue du mercredi, ressembla soudainement à son fils, et se dit que vraiment il était trop beau, mais ce demandait pourquoi Naruto était allé chez Sasuke sans le prévenir.

\- Oh ! Merci de l'avoir ramené avec ce temps.  
\- Ce n'est rien (Kakashi fit un sourire charmeur)  
\- Euhh...laissez moi...vous inviter à boire un café bien chaud...En..entrez donc je vous en prie...  
\- Merci bien.

Kakashi se pencha vers son fils et lui chuchota :

\- Bon prends Naruto, aller où vous voulez mais s'il te plaît laisse moi seul avec ce beau gosse.  
\- Pourquoi, je devrais le faire après le coup foireux que tu m'as fait ?  
\- Bon, écoute tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux après, promis, alors fais ça pour ton père chéri  
\- Ok, mais j'oublie pas ta promesse.  
\- Oui oui t'inquiète. "

Iruka et Naruto n'avait même pas fais gaffe à leur manigance, Iruka était trop occupé à faire la café et Naruto à essayer de ce calmer.

\- Naruto, je peux voir ta chambre sitepléééé ? (Fait les yeux de Neko* battu)  
\- Euhh...oui...suis-moi ! Papa, Sasuke et moi on va dans ma chambre.  
\- D'accord mon poussin.  
\- Papaaaa !  
\- Quoiii ?!  
\- Pffff, rien, je t'expliquerai après."

Iruka ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto avait réagi comme ça, surtout en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire en coin et son fils virant à l'écarlate.

\- Si votre fils a réagi comme ça, c'est parce que vous l'avais appelé « poussin » devant nous.

Kakashi se mit à ricaner, et Iruka changea de couleur (je vous laisse deviner laquelle ^^).

•

\- " Tenez, faites attention c'est chaud  
\- Merci. Alors comme ça vous êtes le père de Naruto, c'est pas trop dur d'être aussi son professeur? interrogea l'argenté.  
\- Et bien c'est vrai que les premiers temps c'est assez difficile de m'être ses sentiments de côté le temps du cours. Mais maintenant ça va. Et moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le sexologue que j'ai invité dans mon cours puisse être le père du meilleur ami de mon fils. répondit le Dauphin en souriant chaleureusement.  
\- Heum, petit ami.  
\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ils sont seuls dans la chambre! Et Naruto est trop jeune pour ... il se tut en sentant le feu lui monter aux joues et en voyant que son invité rigolait.  
\- Allons ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas bêtes au point de faire quoique ce soit sachant que nous sommes ici en train de discuter.  
\- Mais enfin Hatake san! Ça ne vous choque pas qu'ils soient seuls dans une chambre avec leurs hormones d'adolescents en plein travail! s'exclama le jeune professeur.  
\- Non je ne m'inquiète pas, je fais entièrement confiance à Sasuke et appelez moi Kakashi s'il vous plaît et puis on pourrais se tutoyer non?  
\- Euh si vo ... pardon si tu veux. Mais bon ça me rassure pas de les savoir tous les deux seuls!  
\- Allons, allons Sasuke ne fera rien à Naruto, je peux te l'assurer Iruka san."

Ils continuèrent à parler et à faire connaissance tout en buvant leur café. Mais quand on parle beaucoup on a soif et les tasses étaient maintenant vides depuis déjà un petit moment. Iruka proposa alors un verre de citronnade à notre jeune sexologue. Ce dernier accepta, gagnant ainsi encore un peu de temps à passer avec notre beau Dauphin. Ce dernier revint donc de la cuisine avec deux verres de citronnade, il entreprit de contourner le canapé pour aller déposer un verre devant son hôte quand ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans ce qui semblait être le sac du jeune lycéen blond. Il bascula violemment en avant, les verres allant s'exploser brutalement au sol, il ferma les yeux et allait protéger son visage avec ses bras pour parer le choc quand ses lèvres effleurèrent quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et chaud. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta et découvrant que le corps puissant contre lequel il avait fini sa course n'était autre que celui de son invité.

\- " Je suis désolé, je suis extrêmement maladroit, excuse m..."

Avant qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau scellaient contre celles de l'argenté. Même si ce baiser était des plus agréable, il était extrêmement gêné et furieux qu'il se soit permis d'agir ainsi, il repoussa alors Kakashi de manière plutôt violente, se libérant ainsi de l'étreinte puissante des bras de ce dernier:

\- " Sors d'ici! Pour qui tu te prends d'agir comme ça alors qu'on ne s'est vu que deux fois! Tu te crois tout permis sous prétexte que tu est un tombeur! Je ne veux plus te voir! hurla le châtain tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, incitant ainsi son hôte à partir.

Ce dernier se résigna et sortit, un pincement lui torturant le cœur.

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Ootosan veut dire papa, père  
\- Neko c'est un personnage de manga à qui on rajoute des oreilles et une queue de chat, c'est trop mimi

 **Suite**


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que le jeune aux cheveux chocolat avait rejeté l'argenté. Et à présent il le regrettait amèrement. Si son fils n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral, il ne serait qu'un pauvre petit Dauphin qui se serait échoué sur une plage. (oui je sais c'est très poétique XD).  
De son côté, le play-boy argenté n'allait pas fort non plus. Il regrettait, non pas son geste, mais le fait d'avoir blessé son Dauphin préféré, ça il ne le supportait pas. Il savait que son geste avait été trop rapide car ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient mais le jeune aux yeux chocolat lui avait tapé dans l'œil la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pour vous dire, même ses petits livres de yaoi oranges lui paraissaient " fades " après qu'il eu goutté aux douces lèvres du jeune professeur (là il a touché le fond notre Kakashi!).  
Notre jeune couple supportait mal le fait que leurs pères respectifs ressemblent, ni plus ni moins, à des épaves!

\- " Raahh! Ça peut plus continuer comme ça! Y'en a marre! Faut trouver un plan pour les rabibochés ces deux-là! Ils en pètent l'un de l'autre, on peut pas laisser passer ça! s'exaspéra la furie blonde tout en faisant les cent pas sous les yeux de son brun.  
\- Arrête de tourner en rond tu me file la gerbe! Viens là ", fit le brun en écartant les bras.

Le blond tout content alla rejoindre son brunet sous le grand cerisier en fleur, et s'installa dos contre torse entre les jambes et les bras du jeune Uchiwa. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils essayaient de trouver un plan qui ne soit pas foireux. En vain ... Tout en renforçant l'étreinte des bras de son brun, le blondinet continuait de réfléchir (oui ça lui arrive ^^). Et soudain, un miracle se produisit (AMENNN!) :

\- " J'ai trouvé! hurla le jeune Uzumaki.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant pour lui faire part de son idée. Quand le blond eu finit, le brun acquiesça, un sourire presque diabolique ornant leurs visages. Ils leur restaient maintenant trois jours pour mettre leur plan en place.

•

Nous voici donc une fois de plus ... Mercredi! (quelle surprise!).

\- " Ruka! s'écria notre furie préférée en entrant en trombe dans la salle de classe, à présent vide, de son père; On va manger chez Gril Sarutobi (spécial dédicace à Chôji qui kiffe la viande grillée XD) à midi?  
\- Ohh, j'sais pas, j'suis pas trop d'humeur en ce moment.  
\- Mais justement, ça te changera les idées, argumenta Monsieur ventre sur patte.  
\- ... Je  
\- Sitepléééé! gémit le blondinet en mode renard battu eyes no jutsu.  
\- Oh, bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que t'es mon poussin! répondit le jeune professeur tout en affichant un doux sourire à son protégé.  
\- Yataaa! hurla ce dernier; Ah! Au fait en parlant de " ton poussin ", tu pourrais éviter ça devant Sasuke et son père.  
\- Ah ?! Euh oui je ferais attention. "

•

\- " P'pa! cria le jeune ténébreux en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de son domicile.  
\- j'suis dans le bureau. "

Le noiraud se précipita dans le bureau de son père après avoir délaissait ses chaussures dans l'entrée et jetait négligemment son sac sur le canapé.

\- " Dis, t'as beaucoup de boulot pour demain?  
\- Non, pourquoi?  
\- Ça te dirais d'aller manger un bout ensemble?  
\- Oui, mais tu déjeunes pas avec ton C-H-E-R-I? interrogea l'argenté en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui provoqua un rougissement des plus mémorable chez notre jeune brun.  
\- Baka!  
\- Roohh, te vexes pas je rigole.

\- Bon, on va où alors?  
\- Au Gril Sarutobi?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça me permettra de revoir Asuma.  
\- Super ! " s'écria le brun.

•

\- " Itadakimasu*! s'écria notre ventre sur patte préféré.  
\- Itadakimasu ", reprit beaucoup plus calmement le châtain.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger, lorsque deux bras se glissèrent autour du cou du blond.

\- " Ah, 'Suke, Kakashi san, dit ce dernier tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son brun; Vous mangez avec nous? Ça te gênes pas Ruka?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ." répondit celui-ci sans pour autant lever les yeux vers les deux arrivants.

Le brun s'installa à côté d'Iruka pour se retrouver en face du blondinet. Kakashi, lui, s'installa aux côtés du petit ami de son fils, retrouvant en face de lui un jeune dauphin en admiration devant son repas. Le repas se déroula de façon plutôt calme, surtout pour les deux adultes qui n'osaient pas échanger un regard de peur de la réaction de l'autre.

•

\- " Moshi moshi*.  
Ah! Salut Kiba. Ouais ça va et toi? Au resto avec mon pére, Sasuke et son père. Euh ouais pourquoi? Attends j'demande.  
'Suke ça te dit un basket avec Kiba, Shika, Neji et Saï?  
\- Euh, ouais mais quand?  
\- Béh maintenant  
\- Ok  
\- Ouais c'est bon Kiba on arrive dans dix minutes, un quart d'heure. Ok a toute. Nani! Tu vas voir j'vais te faire mordre la poussière Inuzuka! "

Jusqu'à présent leur plan fonctionnait à merveille. C'est pourquoi ils se dépêchèrent de terminer leurs déjeuners. Une fois ceci fait, ils filèrent du restaurant abandonnant leurs pères à leur tête à tête silencieux. Se fut Kakashi qui décida de le briser le premier:

\- " Euh Iruka san je tenais à m'excuser pour mon geste déplacé. Je ... Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était idiot de ma part de te brusquais. Je suis désolé. "

Le Dauphin écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de l'Épouvantail. Il venait de s'excuser et de dire ... Non il avait dû mal comprendre. Comment un homme comme le sexy sexologue aurait pût dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû le " brusquer "!

\- " J'accepte tes excuses, répondit le jeune professeur ses yeux chocolat croissant l'œil noir et l'œil rouge de son vis-a-vis (oui Kakashi possède le Sharingan* mais les explications c'est pour plus tard ^^); d'ailleurs je tenais moi aussi à m'excuser car je n'ai pas du tout était courtois et j'en suis désolé. Mais bon il faut dire que tu m'as pris par surprise aussi, ironisa le plus jeune des deux.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis le seul qui soit en tort dans l'histoire. "

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que leurs assiettes soient vides.

\- " Ça te dirais de marcher un peu?  
\- Oui avec plaisir! s'exclama le jeune sensei, un magnifique sourire illuminant son doux visage.  
\- On va au bord du lac?  
\- Ok ".

Le plan fonctionnait diaboliquement bien. Même s'ils n'étaient pas là-bas pour le constater, ils savaient que tout se passerait pour le mieux et que leurs pères se rabibocheraient. Et c'est effectivement le chemin que prenaient les deux aînés, rigolant, papotant tout en se dirigeant vers le magnifique lac de Konoha. La rue était quasiment déserte. C'était étonnant pour un mercredi après midi, quoi qu'avec ce beau temps les gens devaient passer du temps en famille à pique-niquer ou autre. Puis, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent, tout deux étaient gênés. L'argenté finit par rapprocher son visage de celui de son cadet, lentement pour que celui-ci puisse se reculer s'il ne voulait pas de ce baiser. Mais il ne bougea pas, ses yeux chocolat fixaient sur les fines lèvres de son aîné. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent un court instant, Kakashi avait peur d'effrayé Iruka en le brusquant à nouveau. Mais celui-ci repartit aussitôt à la conquête de ce doux contact, l'intensifiant quelque peu. Puis une langue vint demandait l'autorisation de rendre le baiser encore plus intense. Le châtain d'humeur joueuse fit languir son nouvel amant, avant de s'abandonnait totalement à ce baiser maintenant langoureux. Ils se séparèrent, non pas par envie, plutôt par manque d'Oxygène ^^. Ils se fixèrent puis décidèrent de continuer leur chemin mais cette fois main dans la main.

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Itadakimasu équivaut à "bon appétit" juste avant de commencer le repas.  
\- Moshi moshi veut dire allô  
\- Sharingan c'est une pupille spéciale au clan Uchiwa qui est rouge avec 3 " virgules " noires

 **Suite**


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps, nos deux lycéens se dirigeaient vers le domicile du blond:

\- " Tu crois que ça a marché?  
\- A mon avis oui et puis je fais confiance à mon père de ce côté là. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est sexologue, c'est un beau parleur! ricana le brunet.  
\- Hihihihi! S'il t'entendait! Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit par rapport à l'autre fois? interrogea le blondinet tout en prenant une teinte des plus colorée.  
\- Il a rien dit, il est cool sur ce sujet, enfin il m'a juste dit de faire attention et après il arrête pas de me chambrer et me taquiner. Ça m'énerve mais bon c'est pas méchant. Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit.  
\- Ouais mais t'as de la chance. Moi, Ruka il m'a fait une de ces scène! Parce qu'en fait c'est ton père qui lui a dit et après quand t'es parti, il était trop parano!  
\- Ça m'étonnes pas, il a l'air d'être un peu papa poule.  
\- Et pas qu'un peu! "

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au domicile de la furie blonde. Quand ils aperçurent l'entrée, ils se stoppent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Leurs pères respectifs étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train d'échangeaient un baiser qui semblait des plus passionné. On peut dire que leur plan avait marché au-delà de leurs espérances. Après avoir échangeait un regard complice, nos lycéens reprirent leur chemin vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs aînés. Arriver à quelques mètres de là, Naruto s'arrêta et s'écria:

\- " Papa!, affichant un air étonné.  
\- P'pa! ", renchérit le brun.

Entendant ces mots, les deux adultes se séparèrent, à regret, et Iruka prit comme à son habitude, une magnifique teinte rouge. Ce qui eut le don d'amusait nos deux jeunes élèves.

\- " Je crois que vous pouvez nous remercier, non? interrogea le jeune Uchiwa en échangeant un regard complice avec son petit ami.  
\- Oui merci infiniment les garçons, répondit Kakashi affichant un magnifique sourire et fit un clin d'œil aux deux maniganceurs.  
\- Euh ... Oui merci ... Les garçons, ajouta Iruka tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
\- Bon, je suis désolé mais je dois vous fausser compagnie, il me reste encore du boulot pour demain, dit à regret l'Épouvantail.  
\- Quoi! Mais tu m'avais dit que t'avais rien à faire!  
\- Écoute 'Suke, quand je peux passer du temps avec toi j'en profite.  
\- Mais à cause de moi tu vas être à la bourre dans tes dossiers et ...  
\- Calme toi, le coupa l'argenté; Je trouve que ça valait la peine de prendre du retard, ajouta t-il tout en enserrant la taille du jeune Dauphin, un sourire doux et malicieux ornant ses lèvres.  
\- Ouais, de ce point de vu là! ", rigola le ténébreux.

Sur ce, le sexologue déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son nouvel amant. Et, se sentant d'humeur joueuse, déposa un furtif baiser sur le front des deux plus jeunes. Le blond resta figer, complètement stupéfait. Le brun, quand à lui, fut surpris mais heureux que son père ait "adopté" son renard préféré. Iruka, lui aussi, était heureux que son nouvel amant ait accepté son poussin.

•

C'était samedi matin (oui on a changé un peu ^^), Iruka et Naruto était très heureux que Kakashi et Sasuke fassent parti de la famille, donc pour fêter cela, ils décidèrent d'inviter ces derniers à passer la journée chez eux. Notre blondinet faisait les cents pas en attendant la venue de son être cher quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit, celui-ci se précipita comme une furie pour aller ouvrir et se jeta sur son brun :

\- " Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
\- Eh doucement...  
\- Mais euh tu m'as manqué. "

Sasuke était heureux d'entendre ces paroles et l'embrassa devant leurs parents qu'ils ignorèrent complètement. Tout cet amour donna au deux autres adultes une envie folle de s'embrasser également et notre sexologue ne se priva pas et alla chercher ces lèvres préférées. Après quelques minutes d'embrassade, Naruto amena Sasuke dans sa chambre et Iruka leur dit :

\- " Pas de bêtises, attention !  
\- Papa c'est bon t'inquiète.  
\- Mon Dauphin, laisse les, de tout façon faudra bien qu'ils y passent un jour. "

Sasuke devint rouge de colère et de gène, ainsi que Naruto qui lui avait honte. Puis Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le bras et l'amena loin de ce Hatake qui faisait que des gaffes (héhé).  
Iruka et Kakashi se regardèrent avec intensité, leur amour était vraiment très fort, notre Dauphin en manque, se rapprocha de son Épouvantail pour ressentir cette sensation douce, sensuelle et forte...un baiser plein de fouge. Dans la chambre à Naruto, il se passait exactement la même chose, ils s'embrassaient de plus belle, quand soudain Naruto sentit quelque chose dans son dos qui le gênait, l'empêchant d'apprécier pleinement son baiser.

\- " Hummmm... Attend Sasuke, un truc me gêne.  
\- Ah! Quoi donc?  
\- KYAAAA... Regarde c'est ma peluche préféré, je l'appelle Kyûbi, hihihi, fait lui un bisou Sasuke.  
\- Euh...franchement je préfère te les faire à toi les bisous, laisses ce renard et continuons la où on s'est arrêtés.  
\- Mais euhhh, t'es pas gentil, maintenant Kyûbi boude, tant que tu t'excuses pas je te fais plus de bisou na.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
\- Non  
\- Arf, t'es vraiment un gaki* toi, dire qu'une peluche boude et la préférer à mes baisers! C'est moi que ça vexe là, pffffff  
\- Héhéhéhé, t'es jaloux ?  
\- Pas du tout...  
\- Hahahaha, tu parles, tu verrais ta tête hahahahaha. "

Notre brun un peu énervé pris la peluche la jeta loin et plaqua notre blondinet sur le lit, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre car le brun lui tenait les bras. La seule solution pour notre petit renard blond, était de se laisser faire et continuer le baiser du brun qui se faisait de plus en plus intense et chaud, ce qui surprit Naruto mais il trouva cela agréable. Sasuke s'arrêta, regarda notre blondinet rouge comme une cerise, et ricana :

\- " Alors, tu préfères toujours ta peluche hideuse ?  
\- Kssssoooo, si tu me prends par les sentiments..."

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la nuque pour le pencher vers lui et ainsi continuer son baiser, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent :

\- " Sasuke, Naruto à table, c'est prêt !  
\- On arrive ! "

Ils descendirent à regret, enfin surtout Sasuke, Naruto avait faim (no comment). Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand le repas fut fini, Naruto et Sasuke partirent dans le jardin pour échanger quelques balles de volley, Kakashi profita de la situation.

\- " Mon ange des mers, ça te dit un ciné cet après midi ? (je tiens à préciser que Kakashi est sexologue et non poète ou philosophe!^^)  
\- Oh ouiiii ! très bonne idée, je termine la vaisselle, m'habille et on y va. J'espère que Naruto nous fera pas honte.  
\- Euh, tu veux les amener ?  
\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu veux pas ?  
\- Je voulais y aller qu'avec toi, avoir un moment rien qu'à nous (il fit son sourire de tombeur pour amadouer son chéri)  
\- Héhéhé, t'es vraiment un charmeur toi, c'est d'accord mais on va leur dire quoi ?  
\- Qu'on va prendre du bon temps.  
\- Mais non, ils pourraient comprendre de travers.  
\- Hahahaha... T'es trop chou quand t'es étonné."

Kakashi embrassa le cou de notre Dauphin, qui laissa échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Une fois préparaient, ils allèrent prévenir nos deux joueurs de volley qu'ils allaient se promener en ville (Iruka n'a pas osé leur dire la vérité, quel cachottier ^^). Donc nos deux adultes, prenaient la route du cinéma, main dans la main, en parlant et se regardant dans les yeux, ce qui laissait voir leur complicité et leur bonheur d'être ensemble. Le film qui passait à 15h était « Le Royaume Interdit » un film de kung-fu, quel bonheur pour nos deux fan d'arts martiaux. Ils étaient fascinés par ce film, en plus de ça, il y avait une histoire d'amour qui fit pleuré notre Iruka et Kakashi le pris dans ses bras pour qu'il pleure sur son épaule, lui fit des bisous d'une douceur extrême et lui pris la main pendant tout le film.  
Pendant ce temps, d'autres faisaient des choses moins catholique... Ils avaient fini leur match et étaient en sueur (ils étaient torse nu ^^), et notre beau brun avait trouvé le blondinet d'un sex apeal ! Il ne pu résister à l'envie de se rapprocher de lui mais Naruto maladroit comme tout, allait déjà chercher des serviettes quand il trébucha sur sa chemise qu'il avait balançais par terre. Notre renard allait s'écraser la tête la première sur le bord du lit mais Sasuke eu le réflexe de l'attraper et ils tombèrent sur le lit... La position ? Sasuke était sur Naruto, se qui n'arrangeait pas les choses pour notre brun, c'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus résister et passa donc sa main sur le torse de notre blondinet, encore sous le choc de sa chute et pas vraiment rassurait après le regard douteux que lui avait jeté son amant.

\- " Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?  
\- J'en peux plus, depuis midi j'essaie de me contenir mais là, te voir torse nu, en sueur, si beau et si sexy, ça m'a ... Euh comment te dire ça sans te choquer ?"

Naruto ne comprenait pas trop son discours un peu confus, mais compris très vite quand il regarda un peu plus bas et vit le pantalon de son brun un peu en forme de chapiteau (mdr je l'ai mis). Il comprit donc ce qu'attendait Sasuke de lui, il avait aussi envie car il ne le laissait pas de marbre mais d'un côté il avait un peu peur, c'était sa première fois... Sasuke vit que son renard préféré lui faisait un sourire, il lui rendit son sourire d'une beauté indescriptible, et commença à embrasser le torse de Naruto, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui faire ressentir son excitation et redescendit pour atteindre son ventre. Notre blondinet ne disait rien, seuls quelques bruits de plaisir s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le brun enleva avec délicatesse le pantalon du renard blond qui devint aussi rouge que possible et finit par dire :

\- " Tu es sur de vouloir le faire, j'ai honte et j'ai peur.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'a pas à avoir honte, je t'aime, il ne doit y avoir aucune gêne entre nous, puis n'est pas peur je serais très doux (lui fit un sourire rassurant)  
\- Tu me le promets ?  
\- Oui."

Là, notre Naruto enleva à son tour le pantalon de Sasuke et l'embrassa sur le torse... Sasuke le prit avec douceur et le caressa, ils commencèrent tous les deux à haleter de plaisir. Notre brun ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui et donc attrapa doucement le blondinet pour le préparer en douceur pour la suite, ce qui le fit d'abord crier de douleur puis cette dernière se changea petit à petit en extase...

\- " Aaaaaahhhhhh ! Sasu...keeee  
\- Ahh, Naruto...ça va ?  
\- Uhh...oui ça va, ça fait un peu mal mais je vais le supporter parce que je t'aime et je veux pas te décevoir.  
\- Hummm...tu me décevras jamais et je suis très heureux de partager ça avec toi."

Ils continuèrent leur va et vient jusqu'en être épuisaient. Naruto et Sasuke étaient tous les deux rosés par le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressentit et se regardèrent tout content d'avoir partageait ce moment unique ensemble et surtout ils avaient trouvé ça bien...

\- " Il faudra que j'empreinte « icha icha paradise » à mon père pour pouvoir lui faire de meilleures choses"; pensa Sasuke tout fier. ( y'a pas à dire c'est bien le fils à son père ^^).

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Gaki = gamin

 **Suite**


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois la séance terminait, nos deux fans d'arts martiaux sortirent main dans la main. Tout en déhanbulant dans la rue, ils se remémoraient les passages qu'ils avaient préféré.

\- " Ça te dis d'aller chez moi pour boire un verre?  
\- Oui, avec plaisir! " s'empressa de répondre le châtain avec un magnifique sourire.

Une fois dans l'appartement du sexologue, notre jeune professeur s'installa sur le canapé, qui se trouvait dans le salon, tout en inspectant la demeure de son chéri. L'argenté revint avec deux verres remplis de saké (non Kakashi ne veut pas saouler Iruka!), en proposa un à son hôte avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en sirotant leur boisson, Iruka eut vite chaud, ce dernier ne tenant pas à l'alcool commençait à être joyeux.

\- " Ça suffit! dit Kakashi tout en otant le verre des mains de son Dauphin; pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool?  
\- Béh parce que je t'aime et je voulais pas te décevoir, répondit timidement l'autre.  
\- Mais enfin mon Dauphin, tu ne me décevras pas. Je t'aime comme tu es. " assura l'Épouvantail en déposant un baiser sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune aux yeux chocolat sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, dût à la proximité de son amant. Ce dernier allait se lever pour ramener les deux verres dans la cuisine quand une main attrapa la sienne. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette main pour lui faire face. Ce dernier lui prit le visage à deux mains et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. L'argenté fut surpris au premier abord, agréablement bien sûr ^^, avant de posait ses mains sur les épaules du jeune professeur et de brisait le baiser.

\- " Iruka, arrêtes tu as trop bu. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, ça vaut mieux.  
\- Non! Je suis parfaitement maître de mes gestes. Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça? (fait une moue triste).  
\- Mais bien sûr que je veux de toi mon ange. C'est juste que tu n'es pas réellement toi-même à cause du saké.  
\- Roohh mais non, je suis juste un peu joyeux c'est tout. Je suis loin d'être bourrer!  
\- Vraiment ? interrogea Kakashi d'une voix taquine tout en s'approchant de son invité.  
\- Euh ... Oui ", répondit ce dernier en déglutissant difficilement.

L'Épouvantail fit asseoir Iruka sur ses genoux. Puis il glissa ses bras autour de ses hanches, pouvant ainsi atteindre sa chambre tout en embrassant et en serrant son amant de plus en plus passionnément. Le Dauphin avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses gémissements, ce qui eut le don d'excitait encore plus notre pervers préféré, dont le désir se faisait de plus en plus brûlant. Une fois dans la chambre, il installa le châtain sur le lit et se mit en quête de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Leurs respirations se firent haletantes, leurs baisers très langoureux, leurs caresses toujours plus douces et sensuelles. Iruka, bien qu'éprouvant une certaine crainte, se mit à déshabiller son homme. Après quelques minutes a avoir lutté, les voilà enfin débarrassaient de ces satanés bouts de tissus qui entravaient leur plaisir. Ils explorèrent, à tour de rôle, chaque parcelles du corps perlé de sueur de l'autre. Kakashi entreprit alors de préparer Iruka pour la suite des événements.

\- " Ahh! ... Ka ... Kashi ... gémit le cadet.  
\- Ça va mon ange? s'empressa de questionner l'aîné tout en arrêtant le mouvement de son doigt.  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Ça m'a juste fait mal sur le coup mais continu. " ajouta le jeune professeur tout en ondulant contre son homme.

Celui-ci continua son va et viens pour préparer son chéri, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Bientôt le plus jeune en voulut plus. L'homme aux cheveux argent ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il coucha Iruka et entra délicatement en lui de manière à ne pas le faire souffrir. Au fur et à mesure, les va et vient s'intensifièrent, faisant hurlait de plaisir nos deux amants, Kakashi ayant trouvait LE point sensible de son chéri. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel, puis étant exténuer, ils se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur le matelas et les oreillers.

\- " Aïe! s'écria le jeune sensei.  
\- Qu'est- ce qu'il ya ?  
\- Ouch! Ma tête a tapé dans un truc. (tâtonne sous l'oreiller)  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cache tes bouquins de pervers sous ton oreiller!?  
\- Béh quand j'arrive pas à dormir ça m'occupe. répondit Kakashi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Too! Non mais j'te jure! Ta réputation de pervers est vraiment bien fondée!  
\- Hihi, et encore t'as pas tout vu, ajouta le pervers tout en jetant un regard vicieux à son Dauphin.  
\- Oh! Non j'te vois venir! C'est hors de question! J'suis crevé moi! Et puis va bientôt falloir qu'on rentre pour que j'm'occupe des deux ados.  
\- Roooh, j'vais avoir du boulot pour te transformer en pervers digne d'un Hatake.  
\- Nani!  
\- J'rigole mon amour! " rigola l'argenté, tout en pensant que le décoincé un peu ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça.

•

Cela faisait déjà un mois que nos deux couples chouchous s'étaient découverts plus intimement.

\- " Alors que penses-tu de ma proposition? interrogea l'argenté.  
\- C'est une excellente idée! s'exclama le jeune sensei; mais il faut en parler aux garçons quand même.  
\- Oui bien sûr. Tu crois qu'ils vont prendre ça comment?  
\- Bien je pense, enfin j'espère du moins. "

Quelle proposition Kakashi a t-il fait à Iruka?

 **Suite**


	9. Chapter 9

Nos deux aînés avaient exposé la proposition de Kakashi aux deux cadets. Ceux-ci avaient répondu avec enthousiasme à cette proposition. Ils avaient prévus de la mettre en œuvre pendant les vacances de Noël, qui débuteraient dans deux semaines. Nos quatre chouchous attendaient avec impatience mais ces deux semaines passèrent bien trop lentement à leur goût.

\- " Toohh! J'en ai marre! Me tarde les vacances ... chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son brun.  
\- Moi aussi, mais bon ça va reste plus que trois jours à attendre.  
\- Oui mais c'est trop long et puis ...  
\- NARUTO! SASUKE! cria le jeune professeur; faut me le dire si je vous dérange! (LA phrase préférée des profs XD) Vous viendrez me voir à l'intercours. "

Naruto se tut, ne voulant pas énerver plus son père. Le cours sur cette chère procréation, qui avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise les élèves, s'interrompit le temps des cinq minutes d'intercours. Tous les élèves sortirent dans le couloir, laissant ainsi nos deux lycéens et leur sensei dans la salle.

\- " Les garçons, je sais que vous attendez le déménagement avec impatience mais essayez de rester un minimum concentré durant les cours. Il ne reste que trois, longs hélas, jours. leur dit l'homme aux cheveux chocolat.  
\- Ohh! Mais ça passe trop doucement! s'exaspéra la furie blonde.  
\- Dis toi que dans quelques jours on habitera ensemble, ajouta le brun tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son petit ami.  
\- Se sera vraiment le paradis! Tous les jours avec mon 'Kashi et avec vous deux. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.  
\- Ouais on se demande pourquoi! ricana le blond un regard joueur fixant son père.  
\- Naruto! s'exaspéra le jeune aux yeux chocolat.  
\- Quoi?! Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas t'en plaindre!  
\- On dirait qu'il a peut-être réussi à en faire un pervers après tout! rigola le ténébreux.  
\- Sasuke! s'exaspéra Iruka.  
\- Ahah! s'exclamèrent nos deux élèves.  
\- Eh béh! Ca promet d'être drôle cette vie de famille! " rigola le Dauphin tout en ébouriffant ses deux cadets.

La sonnerie retentit, nos deux jeunes retournèrent à leur place, rapidement suivi par tous les autres étudiants. Le cours se poursuivit dans le calme. Midi sonna. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. Nos trois compères sortirent à leur tour avant de se diriger vers le grand portail et regagner l'appartement du sexologue dans lequel ils s'étaient fixés rendez-vous pour déjeuner en " famille ".

•

Vendredi, 16h55.

\- " 'Suke c'est quelle heure?  
\- Mais ça fait même pas 5 minutes que tu me l'as demandé!  
\- Ohh! Mais c'est pas possible que ça passe aussi lentement!  
\- Ça va plus que (regarde sa montre) 3 minutes et on est en vacances ce qui sous-entend que demain vous déménagez chez nous, ajouta le brun tout en faisant un magnifique sourire à son blond.  
\- oui, me tarde! Et arrêtes de sourire comme ça!  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Mais t'es trop beau quand tu souris comme ça! Encore plus que d'habitude.  
\- Ah?! Alors je vais continuer, répondit le ténébreux avec un sourire à la fois discret (faut pas oublier qu'ils sont en cours) et taquin.  
\- Tooh! "

Assis un peu plus haut que notre jeune couple, deux lycéens aux allures un peu racaille discutaient.

\- " T'as vu comment il lui a souris!  
\- Ouais c'est louche.  
\- Si faut ils sont ensemble! Ahaha! T'imagine un peu le truc!  
\- Grave! Ils auraient une mauvaise réputation direct!  
\- Faudra mener l'enquête pendant les vac'.  
\- Ouais et si jamais 'sont gay on leur foutra la honte devant les autres élèves que tout le monde soit au courant! Mouahahahaha" (rire diabolique à voix basse bien sûr étant donné que eux aussi sont en cours ^^).

\- " Kitsu' *?  
\- Humm?  
\- Plus que ... 30 secondes!  
\- (à voix haute) Sérieux!  
\- Monsieur Uzumaki un commentaire sur les suites arithmétiques peut-être?! ( Ah! les maths! je sais on est méchantes! Les faire finir la semaine par un cours de maths c'est sadique ^^).  
\- Euh non désolé Monsieur Sarutobi  
\- Bon alors je disais ... "

Dring! Ce cher professeur de mathématiques (tooo en plus d'être saoulant, pour pas dire autre chose ^^, c'est super long à écrire!) n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle dans un vacarme digne des jours de vacances.

\- " Vite 'Suke! On récupère 'Ruka et on file à la maison pour préparer les cartons!  
\- Du calme Kitsu' ! Je sais bien que t'es pressé mais ça fera pas avancer le temps plus vite. (alala Sasuke le philosophe). Respire demain arrivera vite. (Naruto se retourne et lui tire la langue avant d'accélérer encore plus son allure)  
Ahaha très mature! s'esclaffa le ténébreux. "

Sur ce ils se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre le Dauphin dans sa salle, de l'aider à enfourner ses affaires dans son sac et de partir du lycée pour atteindre rapidement l'appartement du jeune sensei, dans lequel les attendait le sexologue.

\- " Mon 'Kashi on est rentré!  
\- J'arrive mon cœur ", répondit l'argenté, ce qui fit rougir le jeune aux cheveux chocolat qui n'était pas habitué à se surnom devant son fils et son "presque fils".

L'Épouvantail les rejoignit dans le salon, enlaça tendrement son Dauphin, embrassa sur le front les deux ados et ils se mirent à parler du déménagement prévu pour le lendemain. Ils décidèrent que Kakashi et Sasuke dormiraient dans l'appartement des deux autres, cela leur permettraient de commencer leur remue-ménage plus tôt.

•

\- " 'RUKA! KAKASHI! Aller debout! C'est l'heure de se mettre au boulot! s'écria le blond en sautant sur le lit dans lequel les deux aînés avaient passé la nuit. (à savoir celui d'Iruka ^^).  
\- Rooo encore 5 minutes, répondit le père de la furie tout en se rapprochant encore plus de son argenté.  
\- Non j'veux rien savoir debout!  
\- Laisse moi au moins faire un câlin tranquillement à Kakashi.  
\- Mais on a pas le temps! brailla le blondinet.  
\- Bon dans ce cas faudra pas te plaindre si t'es choqué après, rétorqua l'Épouvantail tout en lançant un regard pervers à son Dauphin qui rougit aussitôt.  
\- Euh ok mais 5 minutes pas plus.  
\- Oui promis. " dit le jeune professeur tout en poussant son fils hors de la chambre.

Pendant que les deux aînés s'enlaçaient tendrement pour se réveiller en douceur (un peu raté pour le coup mais bon), Naruto entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait son brun.

\- " Ils sont pas avec toi? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Non ils voulaient se faire un câlin et ils m'ont menacé d'avoir un yaoi en live s'ils pouvaient pas avoir 5 minutes pour leur câlin. Pffff  
\- Ahaha! Ça m'étonnes pas de mon père ça! Mais t'inquiète pas ils vont descendre, ils ont autant hâte que nous d'avoir déménager. " répondit le ténébreux tout en enlaçant son petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme prévus, les deux plus âgés descendirent. Ils prirent tous ensemble leur petit déjeuner, une fois fait ils commencèrent leurs allées et venues à travers les rues de Konoha toujours plus de cartons jonchaient dans leurs bras. Quelques heures plus tard, dans la maison des Hatake-Umino-Uchiwa-Uzumaki. ( ça c'est du nom de famille!)

\- " Bienvenue chez nous, rigola Iruka en déposant le dernier carton dans le grand appartement.  
\- C'est génial on est enfin une famille! s'écria Naruto, des étoiles brillants dans les yeux.  
\- Oui, ajoutèrent Kakashi et Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- On attend demain pour tout déballer?  
\- Oui je crois qu'on a bien mérité un peu de tranquillité, répondit l'argenté tout en prenant son homme dans ses bras.  
\- Je vais prendre l'air, tu viens Kitsu'?  
\- Ooohhhh " Kitsu' "! C'est trop mignon, taquinèrent gentiment les deux adultes  
\- Oh! Ça va vous deux! " fulmina le blond avant de rejoindre son chéri sur le balcon.

Sasuke était accoudé sur la rembarre du balcon, Naruto se rapprocha et se colla à lui tout en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant dans le cou. Non loin de là, deux silhouettes étaient perchées sur un arbre. A cette vision, elles se mirent à rigoler.

\- " J'en étais sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble! J'te l'avais bien dit Kakuzu! chuchota une des deux ombres.  
\- Ouais! Sérieux ça m'étonne quand même, répondit le dénommé Kakuzu.  
\- Me tarde de voir la tête des autres éléves et surtout la leurs quand on balancera que c'est des pédés!  
\- J'aime trop ton côté sadique Hidan!"

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Kitsu, diminutif de " Kitsune " qui veut dire renard

 **Suite**


	10. Chapter 10

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse impressionnantes (hélas!). Mais pour nos quatre héros préférés, elles avaient été fabuleuse bien que trop courte, ce qui rendait notre petit Naruto triste.

\- " Arf, dire que demain c'est la reprise, quel dégoût !  
\- Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin" ; dit le brun.

Sasuke pris son petit cœur orange dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ils passèrent leur dernière journée à jouer un peu au foot. Tandis que nos deux adultes étaient partis ce promener en amoureux dans Konoha.

•

Le lendemain, le pire jour pour le blondinet, débuta. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée avec Sasuke, il avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir chez lui et dormir après avoir mangé de bon ramen, mais ça n'était pas possible... Leur premier cours du lundi était le sport (ils commencent bien la semaine lol). L'activité en question était le badminton, Naruto et Sasuke adoraient ce sport (hihi à moi aussi ^^), pendant 2h, ils se défoulèrent sans prêter attention aux deux personnes qui les regarder d'un air mystérieux. A la fin du cours, Naruto amena à son amant une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie et celui-ci lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres, puis Naruto lui dit de faire gaffe car ils étaient au lycée, et Naruto avait raison de ce méfier (il est intelligent faut pas le sous estimer non mais oh sensei). Nos deux tourtereaux allèrent s'asseoir sur une table pour discuter tranquillement pendant la récréation, mais cette tranquillité fut de courte durée.

\- " On y va leur faire péter la honte hahaaha ; dit Hidan  
\- Oui, on va rigoler ; dit Kakuzu  
\- Tiens, tiens, nos deux pédés! Qu'ils sont mignons assis ici à l'écart de tout le monde.  
\- Oui, c'est clair que c'est la honte d'être homo  
\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? interrogea Naruto mal à l'aise  
\- Oh fait pas l'innocent espèce de pédale! Tu prends du plaisir au moins ? ; se moquer Hidan  
\- C'est clair, ça doit pas être facile de coucher avec un mec hahaha  
\- Hahaha bien envoyé Kakuzu, mais ils font vraiment pitié, surtout toi Naruto, non seulement tu es le pire débile de l'école et en plus de ça t'es gay! Franchement des moins que rien comme toi devrais pas exister."

Sasuke pris de colère en attendant ce que disait Hidan sur son bien aimé et voir celui-ci les larmes aux yeux ce leva et mit une belle droit à ce teme* (la classe Sasuke^^). Mais cette bagarre attira toute l'attention du lycée qui se rassembla devant nos quatre bagarreurs.

\- " Retires ce que tu viens de dire si tu tiens à rester en vie, teme.  
\- Ksooooo...  
\- La tapette prend la défense de l'autre tapette pffff, vous faites vraiment pitié, Sasuke ta popularité va en prendre un coup."

Naruto frappa à son tour Kakuzu plus fort que Sasuke l'avait fait pour Hidan (bien joué Naruto yattaaaaa). Kakuzu et Hidan se retrouvèrent avec un coquard.

\- " Arrêter de dire n'importe quoi sur Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je l'aime ?  
\- Si ça te plaît pas de nous voir nous embrasser t'as cas tourné la tête, on n'en a rien à faire de ce que vous pensez, nous on est heureux et on se fout de vous tous.  
\- Sale teme, comment oses tu te la pété alors que tu devrais te la fermé "; hurla Hidan

Celui-ci ce jeta sur Sasuke pour le frapper et Sasuke lui rendit ces coups. Naruto voulu aider son chéri mais Kakuzu se mit en travers de son chemin et commença à l'attaquer. Du coup, c'était la baston générale. Rien ne les arrêtaient.

\- " Sakura, vite va chercher Iruka Sensei, dépêche toi.  
\- Oui, Kiba, essaies de les séparer pendant ce temps.  
\- T'es folle ? Comment veux tu que je fasse ? Ils se tapent à mort."

La fille au cheveu rose couru le plus vite possible chercher le professeur de la procréation (hihihi).

\- " Iruka Sensei, Iruka Senseiiiii ! hurla t-elle  
\- Quoi Sakura, que t'arrive t-il ?  
\- C'est horrible, Naruto, Sasuke, Hidan et Kakuzu ce bagarre et ils n'y vont pas de main morte !  
\- NANNIIIII ! "

Iruka couru dans la cours pour les séparer.

\- " Non mais ça va pas de vous bagarrer, vous croyez quoi ?  
\- On veut pas d'homo ici ; rétorqua Kakuzu  
\- Tais-toi TEME ! crièrent Naruto et Sasuke en même temps  
\- Oh, pas de vulgarité ici ! Puis Kakuzu respectes tes camarades peu importe leur choix amoureux.  
\- Pfffff, nous manquerez plus que d'avoir des profs tapette, sa serait la totale, chuchota Hidan  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Hidan ?  
\- Rien...  
\- Bon, vous viendrez me voir, on discutera de votre punition qui ne sera pas douce je peux vous le garantir.  
\- Mais Iruka Sensei...  
\- Oui, Kiba ?  
\- C'est pas juste de punir Naruto et Sasuke, je les observais, ils étaient assis tranquillement à cette table, et Hidan et Kakuzu sont venus leur parler et c'est la qu'a commencé la baston.  
\- Ksssooo, teme, je te signale que Sasuke m'a frappé en premier ; protesta Hidan  
\- T'avais qu'à pas le chercher, je suis sûre que tu lui as dit quelques chose qui l'a énervé car Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de violent...  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Sakura, dit Ino (et oui les deux fans de Sasuke)  
\- Bon, je verrais alors, allez maintenant tous en cours."

Naruto et Sasuke étaient surpris que Kiba, Sakura et Ino aient pris leur défense, ce qui les rendaient heureux. Désormais, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher car tout le monde était au courant de leur relation. (Vous inquiétez pas, ils ne faisaient pas de trucs crénios mdr).  
Quand la fin de la journée arriva, nos deux lycéens et leur professeur rentrèrent chez eux.

•

\- " Oh ! Vous avez de beaux bleu dites donc, vous vous êtes bagarrez ?  
\- Oui, nos fils ce sont battus!  
\- Et avec qui et pourquoi ?  
\- Avec Hidan et Kakuzu, ils ont insulté Naruto et j'ai pas supporté...  
\- C'est bien mon fils, t'as frappé en premier j'espère ?  
\- Oui  
\- KAKASHIIIIIII !  
\- Euh je veux dire, c'est pas bien les enfants, faut plus le faire, regardait vous, vous êtes tous pleins de bleu et d'égratignures, quoi que ça vous rend sexy hihihi  
\- KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
\- Huh ! Allez, oust, allez dans votre chambre vous êtes punis, vous descendrez juste pour manger." (quel père exemplaire ce Kakashi ! XD).

Pauvre Kakashi se faire dominer de la sorte, mais celui-ci une fois qu' Iruka eut le dos tourné, regarda ses enfants et leur fit un signe connu, signé le coup de pouce et le sourire à la GAI SENSEI (mdr).

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Teme a 2 significations:  
= entre ami ça veut dire enfoiré  
= entre "pas amis" (désolé pas d'autre idée en tête XD) ça veut dire batard.

 **Suite**


	11. Chapter 11

Mardi, midi, Iruka rentre chez lui, n'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi. Kakashi, dans son bureau, était en train de rassembler ses affaires pour rejoindre l'appartement de la famille Hatake-Umino-Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Depuis qu'il était avec son Dauphin, il avait modifié son emploi du temps de façon à pouvoir être de repos en même temps que lui. Soudain son portable sonna, le sortant vivement de ses pensées.

\- " Sexe conseil bonjour, dit l'Épouvantail avec une petite voix des plus comique *  
\- Oui bonjour, répondit l'interlocuteur aprés avoir étouffait un rire; j'aurais besoin d'un conseil.  
\- Oui je vous écoute.  
\- J'aimerais déjeuner avec mon homme à midi, vous croyez qu'il acceptera?  
\- S'il a droit à des câlins, je pense que ça peut s'envisager. Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu, je pourrais ainsi ajuster mon conseil à sa personnalité. dit l'argenté d'une voix taquine.  
\- C'est un sexologue plutôt grand.  
\- Mais encore?  
\- Il a les cheveux couleur argent, un œil aussi noir que la nuit et l'autre est rouge, à cause d'une bagarre de jeunesse. Ce qui fait un superbe contraste. souffla d'une voix sensuelle l'interlocuteur.  
\- Et ... ? questionna le sexologue de plus en plus intéressé.  
\- Et pour finir je dirais que c'est un gros pervers incroyablement sexy, répondit l'autre d'une voix de plus en plus basse.  
\- Oulala! Il risque d'être trés dur à convaincre.  
\- Ah? Vous croyez?  
\- Oui, à moins que ...  
\- Que quoi?  
\- Que vous lui sortiez le grand jeu.  
\- C'est-à-dire?  
\- Ahaha! On croirait presque que tu es un pauvre jeune homme innocent mon cœur! Hihi c'est trop kawaii*.  
\- Eurm... Mais pas du tout j'avais parfaitement compris espéce de pervers!  
\- A tout de suite mon Kakashi tout en raccrochant.  
\- Mais pourquoi j'ai choisit un pervers pareil! "pensa Iruka.

•

Arrivait chez lui, le jeune professeur vit des sachets dont l'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il entreprit de regarder à l'intérieur, un repas chinois avec tout les petits plats dont il raffole. Il s'en était souvenu, il s'était souvenu de leur discutions lors de laquelle il lui avait dit qu'il adorait la cuisine chinoise, il pensait pourtant que l'argenté avait oublié. Cette pensée le rendit terriblement heureux, son homme faisait attention à tous ces petits détails. Comme il l'aimait son Kakashi! C'est alors qu'il aperçut un pied qui dépassait du canapé. Il s'approcha et vit son chéri en train de roupiller, un tome de Icha Icha ouvert posait sur son ventre. Il attrapa, ce que Kakashi qualifiait " d'œuvre d'art ", délicatement pour ne pas réveiller ce dernier. C'est alors qu'il vit les illustrations des pages sur lesquelles c'était arrêté le bel endormi. Il prit aussitôt une couleur rougeâtre (c'est un Icha Icha yaoi sinon ça lui aurait pas fait grand chose XD). C'est ce moment là que l'Épouvantail choisit pour lui sauter dessus et le plaquer contre le mur.

\- " Alors mon cœur que penses-tu de ce passage? interrogea l'aîné un regard très pervers fixant son Dauphin.  
\- Euh ... C'est ... C'est ... Comment tu fais pour lire des trucs pareil! s'indigna Iruka.  
\- Ahaha! Tu voudrais pas essayer mon amour?" questionna l'autre tout en s'amusant avec le cou de son amant.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son professeur préféré de répondre, il l'entraîna dans leur chambre, d'où de nombreux gémissements ne tardèrent à se faire entendre. Complètement vidés de leur énergie après avoir mis en pratique le précieux enseignement du Icha Icha, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, le temps de récupérer un peu.

\- " Oh fait mon cœur?  
\- Hum?  
\- T'aurais pas vu mon tome 7 du Icha Icha par hasard?  
\- Euh, non pourquoi?  
\- Béh en fait j'le retrouve pas et ça m'énerve parce que c'est le meilleur de la série ...  
\- Pfffff, t'es désespérant, rigola Iruka tout en se collant contre le corps encore brûlant de son homme.  
\- Si faut c'est 'Suke qui me l'a prit pour s'instruire un p ...  
\- QUOI ! le coupa Iruka; Mais ... Mais ...  
\- C'est plus des enfants mon ange, faut que tu te fasse à l'idée que eux aussi vont mettre ça en pratique, répondit calmement Kakashi tout en désignant le tome du Icha Icha qui les avaient inspiré quelques instants plus tôt ; je sais que tu considère encore Naruto comme un gamin, bon dans un certain sens t'as pas tort (Casser! ça c'est fait XD!), mais bon tu pourras pas le protéger encore longtemps contre ça.  
\- Mais ... C'est trop tôt, ils n'ont que 17 ans!

\- Ça te choque pas?!  
\- Béh tu sais j'étais jeune la première fois donc ...; faut surtout pas que j'y dise qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble sinon c'est l'arrêt cardiaque assuré! pensa l'argenté

\- T'inquiète pas, ça fait parti du déroulement de la vie et puis dis toi qu'ils s'aiment et ça c'est le plus important tu crois pas?  
\- Oui t'as raison, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat avec un sourire quelque peu triste, cette histoire le contrariait.  
\- Bon et si on allait goûter à ce que j'ai ramené?  
\- Avec grand plaisir! Surtout que tu t'es souvenu que j'adore cette cuisine, ça me fait tellement plaisir, je t'aime Kakashi. dit Iruka, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux embués de larmes.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. " répondit le pervers tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Puis ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever et à aller savourer la cuisine chinoise qui attendait encore que quelqu'un daigne descendre pour la consommer.

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Kawaii équivaut à " trop mignon ".

 **Suite**


	12. Chapter 12

Un an s'était à présent écoulé depuis la dernière " expérience " du Icha Icha. Tout se passait bien et pourtant ...

\- " Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille! Je pensais pourtant que tu m'aimais!  
\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est rien passé entre nous, c'est juste une amie et puis c'est toi que j'...  
\- Tais-toi! Arrêtes de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas! Ça me fais souffrir plus qu'autre chose!  
\- Mais comment peux-tu dire que je ne le penses pas!? Combien de fois j'ai dû te prouver à quel point je t'aime.  
\- Qui me dis que c'était pas du cinéma uniquement pour me mettre dans ton lit !?  
\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille! Tu as si peu confiance en moi et en mes sentiments?  
\- J't'avoue que j'ai du mal surtout ces derniers temps... "

Cette fois c'était vraiment très mal partit pour notre couple.

\- " Bon ça suffit! J'en ai ma claque! s'exaspéra l'argenté; Vous êtes le pire couple que j'ai eu à gérer! Je ne supporte plus vos disputes ni vos caractères! Lee vous n'êtes qu'un parano qui se place en victime pour attirer l'attention sur lui! Et vous Gaara, alors là c'est le summum! Vous ne dites jamais rien et ne laissez rien paraître, aujourd'hui est une exception, et c'est ça qui aggrave la parano de votre compagnon! ".

Les deux vis-à-vis de l'Épouvantail n'osez pas bouger une oreille pendant que ce dernier vidait son sac, extrêmement rempli. Ils étaient étonnés par son comportement qui d'habitude était des plus calme, limite désinvolte.

\- " Bon, deux solutions s'offrent à vous, dit Kakashi en essayant de se calmer; soit vous changez de sexologue, soit vous vous séparez définitivement et vous foutez la paix au monde avec vos histoire! s'emporta à nouveau le sexologue; Je vous demande de quitter ce cabinet et de ne plus revenir me gonfler avec vos disputes, je vous fais même cadeau de cette séance.  
\- Euh, d'accord, on vous ... On s'en va alors répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, légèrement décontenancé.  
\- Arigato* et bonne chance. " dit Kakashi en refermant la porte derrière ce fichu couple.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argent se dirigea vers son sofa pour s'y laisser lourdement tomber et se détendre un peu. Ça y est, il s'était enfin débarrassé de ce couple qui commençait sérieusement à les lui briser menues! Mais bon plus qu'une heure et son Dauphin aurait fini ses cours.

•

16h, sa dernière heure de cours, en plus avec ses fils. Il fit entrer les élèves dans la salle.

\- " Bonjour, dit-il une fois tous les lycéens installaient; Sortez une feuille, contrôle surprise!  
\- NANIIIIII ! hurlèrent les élèves.  
\- Écoutez, hier vous avez été tellement attentifs, ajouta t-il en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase; que j'ai décidé de voir ce que vous avez retenu.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne Kiba.  
\- Tooohhh! se désespérèrent les étudiants tout en sortant une feuille.  
(à part) - Heureusement qu'il nous avait prévenu! dit à voix basse le ténébreux pour que le blond soit le seul à l'entendre.  
\- Grave! Sinon j'aurais chopé un carton et il m'aurais encore passé un savon.  
\- Oh, c'est jamais bien méchant ses engueulades .  
\- Sasuke! Naruto!  
\- Gomen, s'excusèrent les deux interpellés.  
\- Ils étaient encore en train de se faire leurs déclarations de gay! ricanèrent deux voix quelques rangs au-dessus d'eux.  
\- Hidan! Kakuzu! 4h de colle!  
\- Mais ... rétorquèrent ces deux bouffons (ouais on les adores XD).  
\- A la prochaine remarque de ce genre c'est l'exclusion! aboya le professeur; Bon bref, voici les questions, dit-il tout en inscrivant les questions sur le tableau; Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. "

Il s'installa au bureau pour surveiller ses élèves tout en corrigeant les copies de ses autres classes. Il avait beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs à se concentrer sur les nombreuses copies, il lui tardait trop la fin de ce cours pour partir retrouver son mari. Oui depuis maintenant 3 mois notre jeune sensei s'appelait Iruka Hatake-Umino. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se mit à retentir. Les étudiants déposèrent leurs copies sur le bureau du professeur. Notre jeune couple restant pour discuter avec le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat.

\- " Bon, c'était pas trop dur je présume, rigola ce dernier.  
\- Ouais, merci de nous avoir prévenu 'Pa. dit en souriant le brun.  
\- Mais qu'on soit d'accord je vous préviendrais pas tout le temps.  
\- Au fait, ça vous dit de venir manger à l'appart ce week-end? interrogea le blond.  
\- Euh oui enfin faut que j'en parle à 'Kashi avant mais oui je pense qu'y aura pas de problème.  
\- Yataa! " s'écria la furie blonde en se jetant dans les bras de son pére.

Ils sortirent de la salle, franchirent le portail et se dirigèrent vers la rue dans laquelle se trouvait leurs appartements respectifs. Naruto et Sasuke s'étant installés dans un petit appartement proche de celui de leurs pères.

 **_**  
Quelques notes explicatives:

\- Arigato veut dire merci

 **Suite**


	13. Chapter 13

Iruka posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée. Il fouilla dans ses poches, veillant à ne pas faire tomber son sac, sortit la clé et ouvrit enfin la porte. Il déposa ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé en attendant son homme. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- " Bonjour chéri. dit joyeusement le Dauphin.  
\- Bonjour mon cœur, t'as passé une bonne journée? interrogea l'Épouvantail tout en enlaçant son amant.  
\- Oui même si tu m'as manqué et toi?  
\- Oui, j'ai enfin viré Lee et Gaara. J'en pouvais plus de ces deux cas! En plus y'avait un jeune homme absolument magnifique qui m'empêchait de me concentrer. répondit l'argenté en embrassant tendrement son conjoint.  
\- Ohh, le vilain jeune homme. " rigola le jeune homme en question.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sentir une puissante montée de chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps au doux contact de son homme. Celui-ci, pour une fois, n'étant pourtant pas en train de le chauffer (XD). Iruka ne tenant plus sous la puissance du désir qui se déchaînait en lui, entoura de ses bras le cou de Kakashi et entama un baiser passionné en se collant plus encore contre lui. Notre pervers, bien que surpris, plaqua l'homme aux yeux chocolats contre le mur, intensifiant ainsi le baiser.

•

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient main dans la main pour rentrer dans leur nouvel appartement où ils pourraient faire des choses que leurs parents ne devaient pas imaginer ou même voir. Nos deux amoureux se moquaient désormais du regard des autres, ce qui les laissaient vivre une histoire d'amour plus qu'épanouie. Le brun ouvrit la porte à sa « princesse Naruta » (dsl Naruto sniff), qui était très heureux de voir son prince charmant si galant. Naruto alla s'affaler sur le canapé pendant que Sasuke déposa leur sac par terre. Le blondinet sentit qu'il s'était assis sur quelques chose de dur, il se leva et regarda, c'était un livre.

\- " Icha icha ?  
\- Je te conseille de pas regarder mon cœur où tu risques d'être surpris, ricana Sasuke.  
\- Pffff, tu me prends pour qui, sa me choquera pas."

Naruto ouvrit le livre, et tomba sur un passage très explicite de deux hommes en pleine action. Naruto devint rouge et Sasuke s'approcha pour voir sur quelle page il était tombé.

\- " Hummm, sa c'est le meilleur passage, en plus je rêve de le faire avec toi.  
\- Naniii ?  
\- Quoi ? tu veux pas ?  
\- Si mais ... "

•

\- " 'Kashi ... Je ... Siteplé ... articula difficilement le Dauphin assit au bord du lit, le souffle saccadé.  
\- Hum? Un problème mon cœur? souffla l'Épouvantail d'une voix sensuelle tout en continuant de taquiner les cuisses de son amant de doux baisers.  
\- Arrêtes de ... Aaahhh! " gémit Iruka lorsque son conjoint se mit à s'amuser avec son chapiteau.

Kakashi continua de taquiner la partie sensible de son homme avec la langue, puis la prit en bouche faisant ainsi atteindre une première fois les portes du paradis à ce dernier grâce à une série de va et viens. Avant que le jeune sensei ne vienne, il s'arrêta, le laissant reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Iruka d'agir de même avec l'argenté. Il en profita pour se venger des taquineries qu'il avait subi, en le faisant languir longuement avant de lui procurer un intense plaisir.

•

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, celui qui se trouvait au dessus de lui se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Sasuke passa sa main sous sa chemise, lui caressa le torse avec douceur ce qui ne laissa pas de marbre notre petite princesse. Le brun enleva la chemise de Naruto, la jeta pour pouvoir embrasser le torse de celui-ci qui poussa aussitôt de magnifiques gémissements qui l'excitèrent encore plus.

\- " Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire plaisir.  
\- Ok, mais doucement quand même.  
\- Oui, t'en fais pas."

•

Après avoir longuement préparait le jeune professeur, le sexologue présenta sa virilité devant l'antre de ce dernier, avant d'y pénétrer avec une infinie douceur, lui faisant pousser un cri de légère douleur mêlée à l'extase, tout en laissant échapper un râle de plaisir ...

•

Naruto était jaloux de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi embrasser le torse de son amant et donc il lui enleva à son tour sa chemise qu'il jeta à côté de la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux accroupis sur le lit pour pouvoir s'embrasser et leur main caressaient le corps de l'un et de l'autre, quand soudain, Sasuke mit sa main dans un endroit sensible du blondinet qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir et continua donc son petit manège jusqu'à que son amant soit satisfait. Naruto serra fort Sasuke contre lui pour lui montrer son plaisir, ce qui rendait heureux son prince charmant. Le brun descendit tout en continuant d'embrasser le corps du blondinet jusqu'à qu'il arrive à une partie en forme d'un chapiteau (mdr, il nous sert ce mot), et le pris en main, avant de le rentrer dans un endroit chaud et humide. Puis se redressa pour rejoindre les lèvres de son chéri.

•

La chaleur dans la chambre était devenue étouffante, mais tellement agréable pour nos deux amants. La sueur courait sur leurs corps comme la rosée perle la flore à l'aurore. Les portes du paradis étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches, risquant de céder à tout moment sous l'impulsion de l'ardent désir qui animait le couple. Elles allaient céder, ils le savaient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces fichues portes s'ouvrent, les laissant ainsi atteindre le septième ciel. Enlaçaient, ils attendaient le moment de leur délivrance, Iruka resserrant toujours plus son étreinte sous les puissants, et doux à la fois, assauts de Kakashi. La main libre de ce dernier jouait dans les cheveux chocolats, l'autre étant trop occupée à faire perdre, encore plus, sa tête au Dauphin en infligeant un va-et-viens continu à sa partie sensible, fièrement dressée, cadençait par ses mouvements de bassins (je parle des mouvements de Kakashi bien sûr ^^). Le jeune professeur se raccrochait au dos de son homme pour ne pas sombrer complètement dans cette abîme de plaisir, laissant de nombreuses traces du passages de ses mains sur la peau pâle de son mari.

•

\- " Ça te plaît Naruto ? murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de son bien aimé  
\- Oh oui, c'est si bon, dit Naruto dans un souffle saccadé.  
\- Je vais passer à la position du livre, j'espère que tu vas aimer.  
\- Humm...je pense que je vais même adoré."

Sur ces paroles, le brun fit asseoir Naruto sur lui, s'introduit délicatement en lui et fit des va et vient au commencement très doux, ce qui fit hurler le blondinet d'extase. Naruto mit ses main autour du cou de Sasuke et se laissa faire par celui-ci qui le regardait avec douceur et il avait également un sourire qui exprimé son bonheur de faire ça avec lui. Il continua ses va et vient qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide se qui ne déplaisait pas à Naruto. Sasuke continua jusqu'à l'épuisement et se laissa tomber sur son blondinet en sueur tout comme lui. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration, se regardèrent d'un regard complice puis s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir serrer l'un contre l'autre...

•

Leurs voix s'unirent le temps d'un cri rempli d'extase, les barrages qui retenaient leurs orgasmes, venaient de céder sous le puissant coup de rein de l'argenté. Épuisaient mais comblaient, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Ils tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, un magnifique sourire ornant leurs lèvres ...

•

Si un curieux s'était un jour mit en tête d'espionnait nos deux couples, il aurait découvert leurs vies quotidiennes remplies de douceur, d'amour et de tendresse. Une vie tranquille et à la fois bien remplie, voila ce qui occupait nos quatre chouchous.  
Cependant, ne voulant pas tomber dans la routine, cette vie paisible était très, très, régulièrement ( pour ne pas dire quasiment tout les jours ^^), pimentée par une nouvelle leçon du vénéré professeur Icha Icha ...

 **Fin !**


End file.
